Letters From the Arctic State
by SilverairAPH
Summary: Alaska took it upon herself to write letters, be prepared for Champagne stained replies, language, and one pissed off and depressed state. Rated T for reasons listed above and Alcohol use from an 18 year old state. Hope you like it! :D
1. Introduction

Letters from the Arctic State

Hello fellow siblings,

Alaska's here to answer letters, I was inspired by Iowa and Michigan to do this, and I was nagged into doing this by America. *Sharpens knife* either way, send me some letters, it get's lonely up here, considering that everyone hates me. *Sad face* so yeah, send letters!

~Alaska

**A/N**: Hi guys, yes I have jumped on the bandwagon with my OC Alaska, She can be seen in No One Would Care. I think this is a cute and hilarious idea to do. So send letters!

~Silverair


	2. Texas I

Texas

Dear Alaska

Hey Ally I know that's not your name but I was at the range yesterday and when I was cleaning my six-shooter something hit me (figuratively) and I was wondering how's the oil supply up their since the pipeline shut down. You may have other economic staple trees and crab but if you need any cash you can ask me, dad, or Mauna and we'll help you, catch ya' later.

From Hoarse Austin Jones (Texas)

Dear Texas,

My oil supply is a bit down, but my people are working with gold, crab, and logging thank you very much. Remind me to have a drink later so I'm not under that much stress from taking care of Anastasia . Besides, I happen to be taller than you and most of the Contiguous 48 states of America.

Warm regards,(Cold regards)

~Alaska

**A/N:** I also forgot to mention that Alaska can snap easily and is sarcastic.


	3. Michigan I

Michigan

Alaska,

Hiya! ^-^ What's up? I think I shouldn't have had whatever Kentucky gave me... cause I feel loopy!

Michigan

Michigan,

Welcome to my world sis, but getting drunk you'll get used to.

If you didn't wan that to happen, don't worry I'll have my knife ready.

Hope you manage to find out why UP hates me

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	4. Texas II

Texas II

Dear Alaska

Bull**** you're taller than me but yeah it would be fun to have a drink sometimes.

Have a good one Texas

Texas,

How about you join me for a drink with Russia?

I have my Champagne with me.

I don't give a crap about what you say at the most.

Warm regards, (Cold regards)

~Alaska


	5. Russia I

Russia

Dear daughter,

How are you? I am fine. America did this? Should I kill him?

Sincerely,

Russia

Russia,

Hi dad! I'm fine as well,Yes he did this, No but i'd like you to! :3

Join me in the bar at 7:30 PM for a drink?

Warm Regards,

~Alaska


	6. California

California

Heeey~

It's your awesome older sister, Lexi~~~But you already knew that. Anyways, my freakin hamster died! Again! New York says it's because I neglect them, but I do care for them a lot! ...Sometimes...Any who, have you worn those daisy dukes I sent you? I just found out that Connecticut just wore her's for the first time! Can you believe it? What's wrong with them? I wear them all the time and no one complains!

Your awesome Sis,

California A.K.A Lexi A. Jones

P.S. Can I borrow twenty bucks?

Cali,

Did you feed or water it? I happen to love and care a lot about my four dogs: Alpha, Roxy, Taffy, and Charlie.

No, It's too cold up here for me to were them, I wish I could. You already have the body of a model, and I get jealous.

Warm regards,

~Alaska

P.S. I'll send twenty bucks but you owe me.


	7. Michigan II

Michigan

Dear Alaska,

Oh, no it's alright!

And when I asked her, she started mumbling about nonsense, but I did catch "gun" "panda" and "Italy" does anything ring a bell on that?

Michigan

Michigan,

I know what she's talking about:

"Gun"= Switzerland

"Panda"= China

"Italy"= North Italy

Ok then.

Warm Regards,

~Alaska.


	8. Connecticut I

Connecticut

Dear Alaska,

Hi! Its me, Conneticut! You remember me, right? The second shortest state?

Anyways, hows it going? Its been hard for me, since so much criminal activity has been going on for my people.(One of my churches was robbed again?ARGH!) Plus, dad LOVES to pile up paperwork on my desk.I want a vacation.

So, if you don't mind can i visit you for a few days soon? I want to soo badly, and i don't think anyone would notice. (hehe, i get ignored pretty easily. Maybe i got that from Uncle Canada?)You wouldn't mind your older sis to visit?

oh well. I should get some wine to cool me down.

Andrea Williams-Jones

The state of Conneticut

P.S. I sent you some soft Molasses Cakes. Hope you enjoy them!

Andrea,

I remember you older sis,

It's been going fine, that sucks about your criminal problem.

America's just a Lazy ass as usual.

You can stay with me for as long as you want, Mauna's already staying with me for the same reason.

Maybe you might of got that from Mom.

How about you join me for a drink?

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	9. Texas III

Texas III

Dear Alaska

What time 'cause I'll have tell the guys ta' stop the drill

Texas,

What sort of drill are you speaking of?

I'm just proving a point that's all.

Warm regards,(Cold regards)

~Alaska


	10. Texas IV

Texas VI

Dear Alaska

Hey, god **** it this economy sucks we just had fire at one of the refinerys it's so annoying! Don't tell dad this but I might leave the union and ressurect the Republic of Texas. I'm not running away from my problem I'm leaving so dad doesn't make me pay his debt which I paid my share off and of course he gave DC's debt. He can pay some off instead of wasting it on burgers. Long story short I might leave and if I do don't be mad because I may not be biologically related to you (son of Spain and Mexico) but I consider you and everyone else my brothers and sisters I love you guys!

Sincerely Texas

PS. Don't step in cow pie

Texas,

Another Wildfire? Damn, hown much have you had?

Like you did with Confederate? I'd like to go back and live with Russia again so your not the only one.

Like I said before, America's just a lazy ass as usual.

I love you too, But I still love Siberia more.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	11. Maine I

Maine

Dear Alaska,

Hi little sis! Bearing well in the cold? How's the crab season going? Lobster season's going well here,but with the economy,you'll never know.

By the way,have you see Augusta,my coon cat? Michigan says Russia stole her,but I'm not sure.

Love and lobsters,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

Maine,

I've been used to the cold, crab season's going wel for me, though it's a life and death situation out on the Bering sea.

I do have a cat with me, could it be yours? It does have a collar with a name tag and a Maine pet licence.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	12. Texas V

Texas V

Dear Alaska

Ya' I know and we've had 3 this month. Anyway it still cold as **** up there heh the irony of 'cold as ****'

Texas

Texas,

3? Well Cali gets a bakers dozen every year!

I know, in the winter it's like it's cold in hell every year.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	13. Maine II

Maine II

Dear Alaska,

THAT'S HER! 8D I wonder how she got from Russia's house to yours?

With confusion,Alice.

Maine,

She wasn't at Russia's house at all, she just wandered onto my doorstep.

Poor thing was half starved and frozen, but she's fine now and well fed.

She's like a leader to my dogs, and Alpha's fine with swiching his position.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	14. Maine III

Maine III

Dear Alaska,

Aww,how wonderful! I hope she's having fun. I'm glad you're taking good care of her.

By the way,Do you know how to help with a drunk Canada? I think Francis got him drunk and did him,cause he looks REALLY tired.

Annoyed,Alice AKA Maine.

Maine,

She sure is, she's just a love bug. Your welcome! :3

Mom's drunk, at least he hadn't snapped. Well just lay him on his side, Russia always does that to me.

France? I'll teach that SOB what for! *sharpens knife*

Warm regards,

~Alaska.


	15. Maine IV

Maine VI

Dear Alaska,

Alright,but he just puked in my cat dishes and my other 16 little kitties look .

Can I help kick his arse? *gets out a shotgun*

Excited,Alice.

Maine,

Must be sick or hungover. Poor cats! :C

Yep, but I have dibs on stabbing him!

Warm Regards,

~Alaska


	16. Texas VI

Texas VI

Dear Alaska

Hey Nevada invited the 'oil trio' (Texas, Ohio, Alaska) his house in Vegas wanna come?

Texas

Texas,

The Oil Trio? Wait, I didn't know Ohio had oil!

Well sure, but you know that Eric's Good at Poker.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	17. Maine V

Maine IV

Dear Alaska,

I'll get him some stomach meds.

I'm on my way to kick the perv's arse!

Think I should get Massachusetts to help?

Mine eyes will see the glory of the kicking of France's nads,Alice.

Maine,

You'd better, I don't want my Mom sick!

Yes, let's kick the pervert's ass!

I'd like som extra hand to tag along, so sure!

Indeed.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	18. Texas VII

Texas VII

Hey Alaska

Ohio has coal no oil but yeah. Hopefully I'll teach you My holdem

Texas

Texas,

Oh, Thanks for the tip.

I'll teach you my tactics on how to get a Royal flush.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	19. Maine VI

Maine VII

Dear Alaska,

By the way,and this is really off topic,what do you if you have a crush on a nation?

From Alice.

(Ali's in love with Seychelles,if you're wondering.)

Maine,

I have dated Siberia and have a daughter with him, Anastasia, she's the representative for the Aleutian Islands.

I hate the fact that he's dating Moscow.

But I do have a crush on Lithuania.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	20. Maine VII

Maine VII

Dear Alaska,

Do you and Tex have room for one more? I'll bring the chips and lobster rolls!

Poker faced,from Alice.

Maine,

I'll see if Tex would allow it, But from me yeah!

I'll take care of your cat until you come to get it.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	21. Maine VIII

Maine VIII

Dear Alaska,

Why didn't you tell me? Can I see my niece sometime?

I'M AN AUNT AGAIN! From,Alice.

Maine,

Sorry about not telling you earlier, I thought Texas told you.

Yes you may see her, but she's still a baby.

Warm regards,

Alaska


	22. Texas VIII

Texas VII

Dear Alaska

So you cheat at poker

Texas

Texas,

I don't! Unless you want to see yourself bleed.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	23. Texas X

Texas VIII

Dear Ally

Ohio canceled so yeah Maine can come we got a villa in Ceaser's palace

Texas

Texas,

OK, the next game will be held at my cottage in Anchorage.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	24. Maine X

Maine XI

Dear Alaska,

Woo-hoo! Vegas!

Maybe we'll see Elvis!

See you there,Alice.

Maine,

Elvis is dead, he died around 30 years ago.

Viva Las Vegas

I'll beat you at poker!

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	25. Texas XI

Texas XI

Dear Ally

I'm on my way

Texas

Texas,

Ok, I'm still in Anchorage but I'll get ready.

Warm Regards,

~Alaska


	26. Texas XII

Texas XII

Dear Ally

I'm bringin' my hat, boots with spurs, my gun, my southern gentleman, and my other gun

Texas

Texas,

Why'd you need all of those?

You'd look like an Idiot out there.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	27. Texas XIII

Texas XIII

Alaska

Hey! Ladies flirt when that suit and I NEVER without my guns

Texas

Texas,

Well, I never go anywere without my knife, but I don't see ladies cling to like they do to Eric.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	28. Texas XVI

Texas XVI

Dear Ally

Thanks for reminding me I gotta still pack my Bowie. Wait isn't Eric with Moscow?

Texas

Texas,

That's Siberia your talking about. Eric is Nevada's Human name.

Your welcome.

Warm regards,

~Alaska.


	29. Texas XVII

Texas XVI

Hey Alaska

Hey can I tell you something but you don't tell no one.

Texas

Texas,

Sure, Spill your heart out!

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	30. Texas XVIII

Texas XVIII

Alaska

If I tell you my crush you friggin' mouth shut

Texas

Texas,

God, I'll keep my mouth shut!

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	31. Texas XX

Texas XX

Dear Alaska

Alright *eye dart side to side* it's Arkansas (Klarisa)me being the adopted child this is ok

Texas

Texas,

I also have a crush on someone in the adopted family{She's the love child of Russia and Canada If you guys didn't know}, It's Pennsylvania{Fredrick}.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	32. Texas XXI

Texas XXI

Dear Alaska

My lips are sealed don't worry

Texas ,

You sure?

Warm Regards,

~Alaska


	33. Russia II

Russia II

Dear daughter,

Good! Ok I won't yet. Also do you want a weapon to protect yourself I hear france is becoming interested in the far in the states seperated from the rest of America...

Sure I'll bring my homemade vodka (any children of mine can drink a ****-load of alchohal and not get drunk)

Love,

Russia

Russia,

Don't worry dad, I have my many collection of knives, so I'll be protected.

You can bring vodka, but I have my Champagne with me.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	34. Connecticut II

Connecticut II

Dear Alaska,

Yay! You remember me! A bunch of states forget me ALOT.

True, Dad is being extra lazy lately, especially since Eyebrows is over.

And thanks, Expect me soon!

Yeah, maybe i did. hmmmmm.

Oh, I'd love to join you for a drink! Should i bring some Rose wine?

Andrea WIlliams-Jones

The state of Connecticut

Connecticut,

Well, at least your not as small as Rhode Island.

England's here? Well at least someone sane's here.

Your welcome! :3

You may bring wine, but I'll have my Champagne.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	35. Russia III

Russia III

Yo Alaska,

Have you seen Chicago anywhere lately I need to empty some ammo on him

Russia,

No, I haven't seen him anywhere, how about you ask Illinois?

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	36. Siberia

Siberia

Privjet Alaska!

I haven't heard or seen from you since you got sold to America. How have you been? Vanya has been really cute resently! He's all huffy and blushy! It's adorable! I took pictures! Want me too send you some?

Have you been growing? Do you miss me? Has General Winter been giving you any trouble? What's Canada like as a neighbour? I heard he is yet to lose to the General! Be carefull! Is Hawaii cute?

Big brother Siberia.

Siberia,

Don't you remember that I dated you and have a daughter with you? You don't remember that your adopted.

I've been fine, Who's Vanya? Is that Moscow's name?

I've grown alot since I've last seen you.

No, General winter hasn't.

Canada's my father.

Yes, she's cute but she's 14.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	37. Maine XI

Maine XX

Dear Alaska,

What did Chicago do to make Texas p*ssed off?

Love,Alice AKA Maine.

Maine,

I don't know actually. How about you ask him?

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	38. Texas XXII

Maine XXII

Dear Alaska

Don't worry about chicago he's got a Tommy gun

Texas

Texas,

Thanks for the tip, but I'm sure he'll be fine.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


	39. Texas XXIII

Texas XXIII

Dear Angelica

Don't tell him Mauna's cute he'll rape her or something

Texas

Texas,

Shit... I shouldn't have said that to him.

Warm regards,

~Alaska


End file.
